Progress City (The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue Post-Show)
This is the Return of The Progress City Model Which is from General Electric's Carousel of Progress Post Show from 1967-1973. The Return of Progress City Model Will Be on the Upper Floor as a Post-Show for The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue. The Short Attraction Will Be Last for 5 Mins While the Model Will Be Remade from Walt Disney's Original Version of EPCOT Concept. It Will Be Narrated by Sora, Goofy, Demi Lovato, Plectu, RX-24, Pollie Pi and Olie With a few barks and growls from Spot (Olie's Dog). There Will Be No Audio-Animatronics in This Post Show, But There Will Be Walt's Original Scale Model of EPCOT Appears and This Post Show Will Be Closed During The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Vacation and The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Holiday. However the Instrumental Version of There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow is Heard. Cast Haley Joel Osment as Sora Bill Farmer as Goofy Paul Reubens as RX-24 Cole Coplan as Olie Polie Rebbeca Brenner as Pollie Pi Demi Lovato as Herself Robert Smith as Spot Tom Kenny as Plectu Transcript Sora: Every time it seems we've gone about as far as we can, there's a new springtime of progress. Goofy: Now our whole community goes to work at the click of a switch. (Progress City lights up to pizzicato arrangement of "There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow.") Demi Lovato: There's a great big beautiful tomorrow? Looks like tomorrow is already here. Captain Rex (RX-24): Everything you see in Progress City is possible today, in any city, even where you live. Olie: We Have all the latest all-electric ideas to help build better cities, and make them better places to live and work in. Plectu: Take our transportation. Sora: It's a coordinated electric system. Pollie: I just love getting around in my own little transporter! Goofy: And we have other electric vehicles. In fact, the heart of Progress City's transportation is our rapid transit system. It's controlled by computers. Captain Rex (RX-24): I get to work in half the time on a high-speed electic train. Sure beats traffic jams. (Spot Growls) Olie: Take it easy, Spot! He's Complaining because electric vehicles are very quiet. Demi: Going shopping is simply a breeze, too. Pollie: And getting there is only half the fun. Goofy: Today our whole downtown is completely enclosed. Sora: Whatever the weather is outside, it's always dry and comfortable inside. Plectu: They call it a climate-controlled environment, but Demi calls it-- Demi: A sparkling jewel! Now far off to your right, we have a welcome neighbor-- Captain Rex (RX-24): Our Nice nuclear power plant, dear. And next door is an industrial park which really looks more like-- Sora: Like an attractive city park, thanks to beautiful lighting and landscaping. Goofy: And speaking of parks, outdoor lighting has added hours to our recreation time. Demi: We have night-lighted stadiums, ball fields, golf courses, we even have our own amusement park. Olie: It's not exactly Disneyland, but it is clean and bright and lots of fun. Pollie: Guys, It's time for Ventus and Nicole Anderson to take off. Captain Rex (RX-24): That could be their jet now, Pollie. Sora: Look at it go! Goofy: And imagine how fast air travel will be when the SSTs arrive! Maybe then-- Demi: (Laughs) Maybe then we'll do the travelling. (Spot Growls) Olie: Now calm down, Spot. Plectu: We'll always come back to Progress City. Sora: And we hope you folks'll come back, too. Goofy: But right now, it's time to go. Remember-- Demi, Olie and Pollie: Everything you've seen here in our all-electric city is really possible today. Sora: So if you know any cities looking for a new springtime of progress. Goofy: Also, Please tell 'em about the Tomorrowland's Progress City. Captain Rex (RX-24): We Hope to See You Again, Folks. All: Thanks for joining us! Category:The Tomorrowland Intergalastic Revue Category:Disneyland Resort